


Драконы Риннов

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Siblings, fight me, friends - Freeform, where Taria is from the Black Dragonflight
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Рядом с каждым Ринном был дракон.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally writter in 2016 (June)
> 
> АУ, в которой леди Тарья - из Чёрного Крыла*, потому что это мой любимый хэдканон к фильму, рождённый сразу после объявления каста и не умерший до сих пор. fight me!  
> http://65.media.tumblr.com/90137fad89f4a36b0e02c95adcf4f2b4/tumblr_ngogpu3qtk1trlq4jo1_r1_500.jpg
> 
> PS: любите Рут Неггу, она этого достойна.

　　Андуину Лотару двенадцать, он, с ног до головы вымазанный пеплом и грязью, выскакивает на дорогу перед повозкой родителей и улыбается. Так широко, что его матери хочется отвесить ему подзатыльник.  
　　  
　　— Андуин Лотар, где тебя носило?  
　　  
　　В ответ Андуин выуживает из-за пазухи огромный камень, покрытый то ли глиной, то ли ржавчиной, А ещё огромными шипами. И как только не поранился?  
　　  
　　— Ты не потащишь это в дом!  
　　  
　　Конечно, Лотар протаскивает камень в крепость. Через пару дней шипы отваливаются, по шершавой поверхности проходят трещины, и Лотар замирает. Ему кажется, что если сделать хотя бы один неосторожный, слишком громкий вдох, чудо исчезнет.  
　　  
　　У чуда полные пламени глаза и чёрная чешуя. Чудо чихает искрами и смешно переваливается на маленьких когтистых лапках. Чудо очень сильно похоже на дракона. Но ведь драконы — это далёкое, почти эфемерное, огромное, словно целый мир. Драконы — это равновесие и неустанная битва. Это стаи, которые закрывают собой солнце. Это пробивающийся сквозь перепонки свет. Это что-то неприкосновенное. Как волшебный летающий город. Как чужая воинская честь. Как небо.  
　　  
　　Андуин Лотар прячет чудо в старой конюшне за домом.  
　　  
　　Чёрная чешуя на ощупь как вода в ручье.  
　　  
　　Когда перепончатые крылья раскрываются, подобно цветочному бутону, и чудо делает первые, неуверенные ещё взмахи, Лотар смеётся, открыто и радостно, словно это он сам учится летать. Во Внутренних землях есть грифоны, и он пару раз летал с отцом в крепость на юге. Ему нравятся полёты.. Должно быть, так же сильно они нравятся и чуду.  
　　  
　　Он так и зовёт свой секрет — Чудом. Таскает под рубашкой в дождь, потому что в сарае слишком холодно. Кормит тем же, что ест сам. Следит, чтобы никто ненароком не увидел неумелые полёты.  
　　  
　　Люди реагируют на драконов не так, как они того заслуживают. Андуин и сам таким был. Кажется, что уже когда-то очень давно.  
　　  
　　  
　　Однажды осенью конюшня встречает его непривычной тишиной. Обычно Чудо фыркает в знак приветствия и выпускает в воздух алые огненные ленты, которые почти не жгутся.  
　　  
　　На ящике, в котором на прошлой недели привезли из Южноморья рыбу, сидит незнакомая девчонка. На ней чёрное платье, струящееся по полу, как волны Северного моря.  
　　Она насмешливо произносит:  
　　  
　　— Здравствуй, Андуин.  
　　  
　　Изо рта её сыплются искры. На запястьях и скулах сквозь смуглую кожу проступают чешуйки. В глазах её — пламя.

　　Она сама выбирает себе имя — Тарья. Но Андуин продолжает называть её Чудом. Это их общий секрет.  
　　  
　　  
　　Всё Арати знает: с названной сестрой Андуина Лотара шутки плохи.  
　　  
　　Брат и сестра носятся по крепости Стромгарда, одного роста, почти ничем не схожие: светловолосый и голубоглазый Андуин и смугленькая, черноволосая Тарья. Она какая-то чересчур хрупкая для своих тринадцати лет, что не мешает ей влипать в неприятности вместе с Лотаром. Каким-то чудом они всегда выходят из них победителями.  
　　  
　　  
　　Их двое против всего мира.  
　　  
　　Летом они отправляются в Штормград, и Тарья влюбляется в его высокие белые шпили, разноцветные крыши и бьющую ключом жизнь.  
　　  
　　Принц Штормграда — тихий и совсем не такой, каким дети Стромгарда представляли наследника трона. Когда он говорит, негромко, но твёрдо, все вокруг притихают. Это тоже чудо.  
　　  
　　Их трое против всего мира.  
　　  
　　А с сыном Хранительницы — той самой Хранительницы, подумать только! — четверо.  
　　  
　　Медив молчит об искрах и полных пламени глазах. Ллейн, если что-то и замечает, вовсе не думает о драконах.  
　　  
　　Чудеса случаются с ними почти каждый день. Но однажды с ними случается беда, и Тарья расправляет крылья.  
　　  
　　Она никогда не делала этого перед другими людьми, старалась менять облик незаметно и далеко отовсюду, только чтобы потянуться всем телом и размять хвост и крылья. В теле человека ей вовсе не тесно. Ей нравится быть человеком.  
　　  
　　Тарья — не запертый в крошечном смертном теле дракон, а скорее запертый в огнедышащем ящере человек, который сорвал оковы. Ей вовсе не хочется нестись вверх, вслед быстро удаляющимся Стаям. У неё уже есть семья. У неё есть все нужные ей ответы.  
　　  
　　Дракон с оранжевыми крыльями и знакомым взглядом находит выход из безвыходного положения.  
　　  
　　Медив не удивляется — этого Тарья ожидала. Хранители и драконы, если смотреть с правильной стороны, очень похожи.  
　　  
　　Андуин привычно проводит рукой по чёрной чешуе и смеётся тем особым смехом, который рождается в груди от близости смертельной опасности.  
　　  
　　Ллейн смотрит на неё так, словно видит впервые. И в каком-то смысле так оно и есть. Тарье вдруг становится страшно, и она побыстрее сбрасывает с себя чёрное обличье, превращается из монстра в человека. Она ещё не знает, что тревога её напрасна.  
　　  
　　  
　　За год до совершеннолетия — человеческого, конечно, потому что есть ли у драконов вообще такое понятие? — Тарья начинает слышать голоса.  
　　  
　　Они приходят к ней из тьмы, в шуме листвы за окном, в звоне штормградских колоколов и копий Арати, тени отзвуков, почти неслышные. Они гнездятся в её голове, шёпотом проникают в уши, становятся всё громче и громче, пока Тарья не начинает кричать от ужаса.  
　　  
　　Они говорят о древнем могуществе, о блеске крови на когтях, о сладости живой плоти на зубах, о всепоглощающем огне. Они шепчут “Ты наша, ты наша, всегда была нашей.” Тарья не хочет никому принадлежать. Тарья принадлежит только сама себе.  
　　  
　　Голоса отправляют её в ночные полёты, заставляют бросаться на камни и рыть землю. От тёмного шёпота по её коже бегут мурашки и превращаются в чешую.

　　Голоса побеждают. Голоса не знают, что Тарья никогда не была одна.  
　　  
　　Названный брат держит её в объятиях, тихо убаюкивая.  
　　  
　　Медив приводит мать — Хранительницу, настоящую! — и та поёт колыбельную, сотканную из магии и противоположности одиночества.  
　　  
　　Тарья слышит сердце Ллейна Ринна, бьющееся совсем не спокойно, совсем непривычно. Его стук заглушает голоса.  
　　Колыбельная ложится печатью на её крылья, рунами на чёрную чешую.  
　　  
　　Тарья больше не может скинуть человеческое обличье. Но это её не пугает.

　　  
　　Они отмечают день рождения в один день, и день этот похож на фестивальные праздники. На их общее совершеннолетие дварфы из Стальгорна привозят потемневшие от времени бочки выдержанного вина и своё знаменитое снежное пиво.  
　　  
　　Андуину дарят молодого грифона, который едва достаёт клювом ему до пояса. Тарье преподносят вышитое мифрильной нитью платье.  
　　  
　　В тот же день Тарья впервые соглашается на танец с Ллейном Ринном. Ллейн уверен, что с ним случилось чудо. Он не знает, насколько прав.  
　　  
　　Сестра Лотара язвит и не понимает намёков. Наследный принц Штормграда теряется и не реагирует на подколки. Андуин Лотар смеётся в кулак.

　　Чёрный дракон спит. Спит, чтобы проснуться в тот миг, когда сердце короля Ллейна перестанет биться.


End file.
